You did not love me at all
by children of the Revolution
Summary: Daisuke's thoughts about the relationship he and Ken had, and the one that Ken and Miyako has now. Shounenai, obviously.


Title: You did not love me at all

Author: children of the Revolution 

Fandom: Digimon

Disclaimer: No. Not mine. Sad but true. The song's not mine either.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, songfic and mentions of Ken/Miyako. ;)

Rating: G

Chapter: One-shot

Authors note: It's funny. I've never even heard this song ("You did not love me at all" by Marit Bergman), but when I read the lyrics I sort of fell in love with them. And so my mind came up with this fic...

If she's reading this, I'd like to thank Lar-lar for her reviews. :)

R&R

-  
_  
Hold your fire_

I'm not feeling well

I might break in two 

And then you might go to hell

So do you love her? 

Wait, I don't wanna know

So just don't bother 

Just go now, go on go

Do you remember that day?

That day when you with a cute blush all over your pretty face told me that you were in love with me. I remember that I smiled and said I love you too.

Was it really only a year since? It feels as if we were together for a lifetime, if not more.

And yet it ended much too soon for my liking.

_I came all this way_

I gave you all this time

Just to watch you slip away

And now it's dawning on me

Now I read the signs

Do you remember our first kiss?

Right after I said that I love you back.

We were at your home, I remember you called me that day and said that you needed to tell me something. That wasn't my first kiss, but it sure was my most mindblowing. I had been in love with you for so long, dreaming about your lips on mine every night, daydreaming about your eyes every day in school.

You already know how much problems I got myself into because of that, so I won't tell you. You already know how many tests I couldn't study to because I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I won't tell you that either.

What I will tell you though, Ken, is that I still love you.

_And so it's over, so it's gone_

Nothing left here to be done 

But I remember, I recall

You promised me the world 

You promised me forever

Your infinitive love

But baby did you ever

Did you love me at all?  
  
Do you remember that we never told our friends about us?

Yes, of course you remember that, it was your idea after all. I wanted to climb up to the highest mountaintop and shout out to the whole world that I love you, but every time I asked you, you said that you weren't ready to tell them yet.

You said that the first time I asked, and you said that all the other times too.

"Not yet", you said.

"Not ever", you meant.

In a way I can understand you. I guess even I would hesitate to come out if I was as famous as you are.

But deep down, I hoped that you loved me enough to not care about that. It wasn't all that fun for Yamato either to tell everyone that he and Taichi were going out, but he did that anyway, and he is almost as famous as you are.

You knew that our friends wouldn't have anything against us if we told them. I think some of them has figured it out anyway.

So how come you always said no when I asked you?  
_  
So here I'm standing_

I just can't believe my eyes

I don't recognize you

Complements and your disguise

You make it ugly

You make it look so bad

The story of the two of us

The ending's just to sad

Do you remember the day when you said that you needed some time to think?

You did love me, or at least that's what you told me, but you needed some time alone, and so we broke up. It was just a couple of days ago, and I was so sure that we would get together again soon.

Because you said that you loved me, and I believed you.

Now I don't know any longer.

After what I heard from Miyako today, I don't know anything. 

_Irreplaceable _

That's what you said I was

More like disposable 

And so I went from blank to blank

From dust to dust   
  
Do you remember when you stopped to love me? (If you ever loved me. I'm not sure anymore.)

If you do, could you please tell me, Ken? Or at least why?

Did I do something wrong? Or was it just easier for you to be with a girl, since that's what the world expects and you wouldn't have to justify yourself?

She said you had asked her out on a date. With a big happy smile all over her face she told me this. _She_ told me, you didn't, because you know how much it hurt me to hear that. Miyako was too excited to see it, but you would have seen when my heart shattered.  
_  
And so it's over so it's gone_

Nothing left here to be done 

But I remember what I heard

Forever was the word 

Forever's what you told me

Guess I'll just have to learn

That probably (most likely)

That you never loved me at all  
  
Do you remember when I said I think some of our friends know the truth about us? Well, I don't think Miyako is one of them. She will tell me every single little detail, breaking my already broken heart without even realizing it.

At least you knew that this would break my heart.

But, no Ken, I won't cry for you.

Not yet anyway.

I will probably cry my eyes out tomorrow, after Miyako has told me everything about your date.

But today, I won't shed a tear.

.:End:.


End file.
